


Summer is hot

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Summer, Summer Heat, complaining about summer, self projection bc it’s a heatwave rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: A quick thing of Banri and Juza complaining about the heat.TW: There is swearing!
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 48





	Summer is hot

They say that you’re truly in love with someone when they sweat. The normal stink and grime the sweaty smell caused becomes invisible, and your lover will smell alluring to you. The power of love removes the stink and shows just how match-made in heaven you are.

This...couldn’t be more true for Banri. It was hot. Ridiculously hot. The fan in his room was ass, the ac was ass and all he wanted to do was get his ass out to cool himself down.

Even so, he continued to snuggle up to Juza, who was sweating more than a pig and Sakyo who decided to wear his turtle neck after thinking the day would be cold.

And although Banri didn’t mind seeing Juza without a shirt on, he was sure that they would both reek (or “Smell funky,” as he liked to put it) to the others in the dorm.

“Stop shiftin’” Juza sighed heavily, running a hand through his sweaty hair. 

“Well stop sweatin’, I can’t hold onto ya properly dammit,” Banri huffed, wrapping his arms tighter around Juza’s neck. 

“Shaddup, it’s too hot to be like this anyway,” Juza sighed, pushing Banri off of him and onto the floor.

Banri whined. Physical affection is the thing he loved most from Juza, and because of how hot it was, he couldn’t even get at least that.

Banri heaved himself up and kicked his shorts off, now In nothing but his underwear. With a bit of force, he pressed his head against Juza’s shoulder.

“You can strip down if you want too, you know? It’s really hot today,” Banri offered. Knowing Juza was shy, he always had to offer everything. There was nothing sexual or wrong with them being in their underwear together if it helped them calm down.

“What if someone walks in?” Juza asked, his usual embarrassed and sulky expression on his face.

“Lock the door then, Jesus Christ Ju,” Banri sighed, standing up and locking it, sighing in relief when the air from the fan hit his stomach and upper chest. “That feels great.”

Juza had kicked off his shorts now too, and crawled over to the mini fridge in their room that they’d recently purchased. He pulled an ice pop out and just began to eat it, pressing the cold packaging to his forehead.

“Oi...gimme one...” Banri sighed, sitting on the floor once again. Thank whatever god is out there for hard wood flooring! 

He watched with heavy eyes as Juza unwrapped a second ice pop, walking over on his knees and putting it in Banri’s mouth.

Banri sighed. “I’m gonna nap after this. It’s too hot...”

“I think I will too....”

The next day was even worse than the last. The sweltering heat had gotten to everyone in the dorms, and Banri in particular found himself suffering.

Everytime he tried to stand up he became incredibly dizzy, no matter how much water he drank or what he ate. It was just too hot.

Juza held him close on that day. He answered to Banri’s every need and brought him whatever whenever he wanted it.

“Damn...” Banri sighed. He was sat on top of Juza’s crossed legs, back being supported by his right hand. Banri’s arms were wrapped around Juza’s neck weakly, and his legs dangled over the edge of Juza’s.

When Juza’s sweaty palm pressed against his head, he sighed. “You’re really burning up,” Juza stated, his purple hair swaying slightly from the breeze of the fan.

“Yeah no shit,” Banri sighed, removing one hand from around Juza’s neck and instead cupping his cheek and pulling into a kiss.

He pulled back after a few seconds and sighed again. “I need a piss.”

“Great. Real romantic shit after a kiss,” Juza sighed. He heaved Banri up and supported him so he didn’t just drop down again.

“Shut up...” he sighed, resting his head on Juza’s shoulder.

After Banri went to the bathroom, they both returned to their room, collapsing and succumbing to the heat once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream abt them with me on insta and twt @karls_idols


End file.
